


初次印象

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kobayashi Maru training exercise, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 其实我就是想写一个非常尴尬的Jim。“Jim Kirk第一次见到 S'chn T'gai Spock的时候，正处在一种十分微妙的窘迫状态中。”





	初次印象

**Author's Note:**

> 真的非常、非常尴尬。

Jim Kirk第一次见到 S'chn T'gai Spock的时候，正处在一种十分微妙的窘迫状态中。事后回想，Jim不得不承认或许这份尴尬只有他一人独自承担。实际上最先闯入感官的私密释放空间的是他心心念念的美丽姑娘Nyota Uhura——一位他早就知道了名字却不得不对此保持沉默的女士。Jim死死板住脸做出一副处变不惊的样子，一边别扭地撇过大腿将忽然间感到十分寒冷的部位挡住。

“嘿！Annetta”他兴高采烈地说，“你也来，嗯……排尿？”

“你好呀，Jim。以及，不，又猜错了。”全场唯一一位女士对着慌乱系上扣带的Jim随意打了个招呼，惬意得仿佛站在自己寝室里的马桶前。然后这位总是令人惊叹的“You-Know-Who”在狭小的公共卫生间里潇洒地撩开了垂在肩膀上的黑发，侧身让出了身后另一位似乎也不为了排尿而来的同伴，“这是Spock，就是‘那位’ S'chn T'gai Spock。Spock，这是Jim。”

Jim假装自己既没有听到Uhura刻意加强的音调，也没有被Uhura流畅清晰的瓦肯语所挑衅。他足够聪明，不会在耳闻已久的校园风云瓦肯面前卖弄自己堪堪及格的外星语，尤其是传言中这位久负盛名的瓦肯教授常常在课外与学生交谈的时候，忽然从休息状态切换到教学模式。他想他可以接受在任何一个地方学习瓦肯语基本音节，除了在一间公厕里，在自己裤子前排的拉链刚刚归位的时候。

“很荣幸见到你。”Jim镇定自若地举起僵硬的左手比出了那个偷偷练习许久的“叉子手势”——不，是瓦肯举手礼，他在心里踹了一脚McCoy——并庆幸刚才用来，呃，“扶”自己的是另一只手。

瓦肯人挑起了眉毛，这个经典动作看起来和传说中的一样优雅、流畅而冷漠。“你好，Jim Kirk，”Spock面上的镇定看起来比Jim的要自然得多，他既没有被这个奇异的社交场合震慑，也没有对Jim返璞归真、参与自然循环的当前状态表达任何不适，“很荣幸见到你。”

Jim抿起嘴点点头。“记得洗手！”他在心里对自己吼着。然后他毫不突兀地举起双手做出一副忽然记起某件事情而不甘不愿的样子，“很抱歉，我该去上课了！”他有些愧疚地扯着慌，不等Spock点头的动作做完，便一头扎进了门外格外灿烂温暖的阳光中。他的肩膀撞因为门框的撞击而生疼，膝盖在窘迫中发软，心脏尖叫着想要冲出胸口，但这丝毫不影响他以足以让生存训练教官亲吻他的脸颊并让瓦肯人也惊叹的速度穿过空旷的校园朝着宿舍的方向奔去。

十分钟后，听完Jim语无伦次的叙述，趴在沙发上的McCoy在一顿歇斯底里的笑声后终于艰难地恢复冷静。他举起一只手温柔地抚摸着总是被幸运女神额外眷顾的舍友，简短精确地评价作出评价：“也许大地精以为人类就是这样交朋友的呢！”

接着医生从短暂的清醒中重新坠入无尽的狂笑里。他从沙发上利落地滚到了地上，然后撑着墙面坚强地挪到了卫生间，并对着马桶发出了诡异的呻吟。

“Jim，我觉得我再也不能好好上厕所了。”

McCoy意识到自己的舍友没有接下话茬后好奇地转过头，在年轻人的脸上仔细搜寻着任何一点“厕所社交”的后遗症。天知道要是这个小子真的从此必须借辅助手段才能正常排尿的话就活见鬼了。

“Bones，你说——”Jim倚靠在门框上若有所思，他的脸上 是足够让McCoy本能地想要捂住耳朵的申请，但是McCoy不能，因为他还得捂着笑抽了筋的肚子。Jim Kirk的眼神闪闪发亮：“你刚才说的是‘朋友’吗？我和Spock这算是朋友了？”

医生恶狠狠地把门摔在Jim写满期待的脸上。

-

与传言相反，Jim Kirk既不是派对动物，也不是情场老手——实际上乡下小青年那套追求心上人的朴实手段随着地点的转换和对象的年龄变化，反而给他带来了不少白眼。

“我很忙的！Gary！你自己去！”现实生活中勤奋好学的Jim头也不抬地把被挪走的PADD又拉了回来，并为两个注释之间添上了一个加粗箭头。

Gary进一步扩大自己的笑容，露出引以为豪的白灿灿牙齿：“来吧Jimmy，我保证那个烦人的Ny——”

“嘘——”Jim腾出双手往门的方向做出了慢走不送的姿势，“我不像你，我明天还有考试呢！”

“那只是个随堂小测而已！”Gary揪着头发抱怨着。“学习学习学习！你大概有不少朋友吧？”

数一数：你，McCoy，如果我胆子大一点也许还有Uhura和Spock？Jim在纸面上默默用四笔画了一个瘸腿的火柴人，把练习册滑到了下一页。

三秒钟后Gary盯着Jim一动不动的伏案背影大声叹了口气：“好吧，我走了，你可别后悔。”

“再不走后悔的就是你，年轻人。”图书管理员从他们的身旁略过，轻飘飘地抛下一句话。

号称天不怕地不怕的Gary拔腿便走：“我怪你，Jim。”

Jim低下头掩盖住自己的窃笑，他享受着终于到来的安静，哼着几不可查的小曲将参考答案压回教材下。今天的光线有点暗，他心想，大概快要到闭馆时间了。

然后他意识到，不，灯光投下的阴影暗示了一个光明正大地看着他读书的讨厌鬼，如果Gary这个烦人的家伙还不去那个结课派对，他就——

“你好，Jim Kirk。”

人类迎面撞上一张面无表情的脸——尖耳朵，齐刘海，黑头发和深色的眼睛，熟悉的面孔触发了Jim的某个记忆，他在桌子底下自发地并起双腿，感到脸颊开始发烫。瓦肯人念他的名字就好像念一串代号，他恍惚间以为自己回到了蹲在铁栏杆后面和机械警察谈天说地的旧日时光。

Spock皱起了眉头，于是Jim及时把自己从往日的漩涡里拔了出来，“嗨，Spock……教授，”他挥挥手，在双手背后的瓦肯人直愣愣的注视下不由自主地板直了腰背，“你也来读书吗？”

比起上一次见面，Jim不由为自己当下积极勤奋的形象感到骄傲——看，我也是文明世界受教育的一员。他循着瓦肯人的视线找到了自己在课本空白处画的几处涂鸦，一时间不知该庆幸自己并非Spock的学生，还是快点从脑子里挤出一个合理的辩解。

“我……我业余时间喜欢画画。漫画的精髓是抓住人物的特点，你看，这个是McCoy，他是我的舍友，他生气的时候头发总是会……”

Spock歪着脑袋抬起眉毛，Jim竟然从中读出了一句自带音效的“嗯哼？”。他在脑海里抽了自己一巴掌，顺便利落地按下了熄屏按钮。

“总之，我能帮到你吗，教授？”

瓦肯人身躯后仰，似乎被Jim忽然转变的话题撞了一下肩膀。他的表情变得凝重肃穆。Jim的心脏一紧，捏住了桌子边沿，一个念头闪过了他的脑袋，像是一颗他已经拆除了但又莫名觉得总有一天会忽然爆炸的地雷。

瓦肯人对着坐立难安的Jim皱了皱眉，在人类一跃而起踹翻椅子质问苍天之前及时止住了他越发疯狂的猜测：“你是否愿意今日一起用午餐？”

Jim的第一反应是，竟然到午饭时间了？ 拜Gary所赐，他上午的进度远远落后于学习计划。接着他管不住的嘴几乎要用那句愚蠢无比的“这是一个约会吗，教授？”结束自己的求学生涯。所幸第三个念头截住了他习惯性自我毁灭的道路。

“我不太能吃辣，教授。”他摆出一副难过的样子，想知道传说中万无一失的瓦肯人会怎么回答他。

“学员Jim，学校食堂提供了多元化的午餐选项。”Spock的眼神里多少带出了一些难以置信的神情。

当然，Jim又在心里抽了自己一巴掌，这是一个会面，这当然不是一个约会。

-

出于莫名的敬畏之心， Jim在与Spock并肩前往食堂的路上收敛了不少。他当然没有错过McCoy十米以外对他扭曲挥舞的双手，也没有落下对Uhura每逢巧遇必有的飞吻。除此之外他始终保持着礼貌稳重的步伐姿态，既没有手舞足蹈也没有踩在马路牙子上测试平衡能力，更没有和擦肩而过的同学做自我介绍，并与此同时注意与瓦肯人保持着恰当的距离。

总之，Jim为了挽回那灾难性的第一印象牺牲不少。

Spock，或者应当说Spock教授，除了他惊人年轻的样貌和尖尖的耳朵，以及一身笔挺得仿佛墙板的制服，乍一看似乎和学院里每一个学员没什么差别。他只是更加严肃，不苟言笑，并且对每一个胆敢与他说话的人回以死寂的眼神和犀利的答复。Jim不由想知道这样一位人物为什么想要和自己共进午餐——不是约会，当然——他摇摇头，随手向Spock递过一个餐盘。

他的餐盘正好停滞在Spock已然端好餐盘的双手之上。Spock看着他，大概不觉得自己应该做些什么缓解Jim的困窘，他似乎理所当然地把Jim和尴尬的组合视作正常状态。好在Jim已经习惯了与Spock相处时随时可能降临的额外考验，他淡定地用空闲的右手抓住餐盘原本朝向Spock的一边，然后把自己偏向今日就餐同伴的身体吱呀吱呀地扭了回去。

Spock大概在这个时候才意识到了一个危机的解除。他点点头，泰然自若走过Jim的身侧，留下了一个不热情也不冷漠的身影。有那么一瞬间，Jim以为在瓦肯的定义里，共进午餐的意思是“共同走进午餐地点”。

-

与Jim Kirk的相处和Nyota Uhura带来的体验不甚相同。Spock理解人类个体间千差万别的多元性，但当金发的人类重重坐在他面前的椅子上，并在拾起叉子的时候差点撞翻饮料时，瓦肯人仍然感到了新奇。

Jim对他笑了笑，Spock观察到那并不是一个传达愉悦的表情。人类的眼角并未皱起，他仅仅提起了两侧脸颊的肌肉，模拟出一个“笑”。Jim的脸颊肌肉饱满，还带着些许人类儿童的面部特征。他的头部以及耳朵的线条也是圆润的。Spock未曾格外注意过Nyota的外貌特征，此刻他也并未将二人进行对比，这是毫无意义的。

他看着Jim将右手的叉子换到了左手，又换了回去，然后用左手举起杯子喝了口果汁。Jim的脑袋过分后仰，喉结在脖子上前后移动着，发出吞咽的声音。人类需要大量的水分——他记起母亲常备在身边的水壶，以及外出行走时额头沁出的汗水——这同样是他在外星生物学上学到的知识，然而亲身经历的生活细节总是比PADD上工整的文字更先一步成为Spock的参考。

眼下，Spock观察着Jim进食的行为。人类的腮帮在进食的大部分过程中被食物撑起，在摄入了一个牛肉三明治之后，Jim慌乱的行为逐渐变得清晰而有条理。他快速准确地消耗着餐盘里其余的食物，并时不时抬头看向Spock。在Spock做出交谈的尝试之前他却低下头，扮出一副忙碌的样子。

这与他所设想的不同。事实上Spock知道在进行亲身接触之前所做出的一切假设都是可能被推翻的。他阅读过Jim Kirk的论文，询问了学员与教授、讲师的意见，他在Jim Kirk采用不同寻常的方法打破——而非战胜——小林丸号测试程序的时候正站在观察室里、面对着模拟器上一艘艘爆炸的克林贡战舰，在同僚与学生的包围下无言以对。甚至，当Jim Kirk参加委员会调查的时候，他观众寥寥的旁听席，听着Jim Kirk洋洋自得——他划去了心中不恰当的形容词——的辩解，感到疑问一个又一个地从心中升起，渐渐占据了他思维世界的每一个角落。

“也许你应该和他亲自谈谈。”Pike将军沉默许久之后忽然笑了起来，Spock能看出那是一个人类在感到某事有趣时露出的笑容，至于当下他的困境如何娱乐到了企业号舰长，Spock不得而知。

Spock从Pike的办公室走出，满腹的问题却没有得到解答，甚至又增添了新的困惑。第一个问题是，他如何在偌大学院里找到Jim Kirk？

这个困难很快便在Uhura的热情帮助下得到了解决。

“哦，Kirk。一直以来都是他主动找我——如果他想要，他甚至可以从你的床底下突然蹦出来。字面意义上的那种，Spock，这不是一个人类俗语。”

他无意探寻Uhura如此热情相助他的原因，但他知道那不是单纯的友情可以全部包揽的动机。Uhura带着他在新落成的教学楼里熟练穿行，并大声感慨着星舰学院的扩招多多少少有些恼人：“如果他们可以用这些钱改进一下食堂和寝室的话就更好了——快，我刚才看到Kirk在那里转了个弯。”

鉴于瓦肯人并未看到Jim Kirk在他前方三十米处的走廊尽头向右转弯，Spock不禁怀疑Uhura的人类视力是否欺骗了他们。当他们走进公共厕所时，急匆匆将衬衫塞入制服裤的金发男性令他第一次对身边女性学员怪异的幽默感失去了评价能力。

Jim Kirk在惊吓中被自己的右脚绊了一跤，所幸他及时用肩膀撑住墙壁维持站立的姿势。他的脸颊急速蹿红，显然陷入了人类常有的尴尬与焦虑之中难以自救。

Spock莫名想到了一周前Jim对着委员会昂首挺胸地大声说出的那句话：“我不相信没有胜利的绝境。”

他不得不用力压下自己的嘴角。

-

Gary很少能在试卷上写下正确答案，但有一件事情他说对了。Jim的朋友不多。他知道McCoy总是那个在他倒下之前冲到他背后做肉垫的好人，而他知道这份忠诚反之亦然；他倾向于Uhura每次见到他时厌烦的表情下一闪而过的喜爱不是他自以为是的错觉；他认为Pike——托伟大的George Kirk和他遗传到的金头发蓝眼睛的福——即使在小林丸号测试之后也对他格外关照，当然，是在不违反条约规定的范围内，谢谢。

哦，对了，还有Gary。损友也是朋友。Jim在心里快乐地折下一根手指头。

现在，他坐在被评价为“Jim你给我清醒点因为一个瓦肯人当然不会他妈的和一个学生交朋友而且还是蠢兮兮的人类”的“传说中”的Spock教授面前——严格的Spock教授；瓦肯来的Spock教授；从入学到毕业快得像是旋风过境的Spock教授；把学员吓得当堂哭泣的Spock教授；异域风情的Spock教授——忽然想起那句著名的广告词：“太空移民——新生活，新朋友！”

目前，Jim还没有被Spock笔直冷淡的视线吓得食欲骤降、眼泪落进汤碗里。相反，由于缺乏对话，Jim今日的进食高效而充分。在他思索着要不要为自己多加一份甜点的时候，Spock放下了他的餐具。Jim循着利落清脆的声响抬起头，看到瓦肯人不急不慢地擦了擦嘴——不如说是用餐巾纸碰了碰那两片据说能把全校一半的学生版分钟内攻击得精神崩溃嘴唇——然后慢条斯理地将双手轻轻叠放在餐桌上。

仿佛接收到了什么心有灵犀的信号，Jim心里一个激灵，什么布丁冰淇淋都随着残余的食欲飞出了大气层。这就要开始了，他心想，冷静，Jim，你可是战胜了小林丸的人。

-

因为Uhura曾经在三次不同的场合抛弃了人类迂回曲折的谈话习惯明明白白地告诉他，在人类进食的时候讨论过于严肃的话题——尤其是对学生谈论学业——会使得食物难以下咽，严重者还会影响进食，所以Spock在人类用餐完毕后才开启了话题。

Jim在座位上绷直了身体，他的衣服上沾上了少许沙拉酱，和Spock先前两次注意到的相同，甚至，Spock回忆着，这是三件衬衫，因为它们或多或少都有不同形状颜色的食物与饮料的痕迹。

人类在他的视线暗示下似乎第一次发现胸口的污渍，他抽出纸巾徒劳地擦拭了两下，发现这已经是一个暂时无法挽回的遗憾后便将纸团入左手，并对他抱歉地笑了笑。

笑容，Spock心想，在人类的情绪表达中有丰富的作用。

Jim的笑容在当下的沉默中渐渐消散了。他仍然直视着Spock。不像他大部分的同学那样总是尽力躲避他的视线，Jim倾向于在正式场合直面交谈对象，并充分展现自己。这与Spock的初衷相符。对此，Spock是赞成的。

他在心中思忖着一个合适的开场，不知为何提前准备的话语在此刻都显得不甚适用。

“Kirk学员——”

Jim在听到自己的姓氏时眨了眨眼睛，“Jim，”他笑着说，“请叫我Jim。”

Spock继续说着：“我是小林丸号测试的主要负责人。”

Jim又眨了眨眼睛，这一次，更加缓慢而用力。他眼中小小的Spock变得更为清晰了，一抹Spock缺乏经验而无法判断的情绪闪过他的脸庞，就像一片乌云快速略过荒野。

“所以，这是关于小林丸那件事啦。”Jim将放在膝盖上的双手置于桌面，把自己的身体撑起，他的上半身向前倾斜，而Spock拒绝向椅背靠拢。“我以为委员会已经在听证会上了解了我所有的想法。”

“并且决定维持你‘通过’的成绩。”

“但是！却要尽量忘记它，平息它，就好像这是什么丢脸的小秘密。”

Jim的眉毛高高挑起，光滑的额头上挤出了层层叠叠的皱纹。他看起来仍然年轻，骄傲——并且桀骜。他的脸颊又一次变得通红，在激动的情绪下他不再试图掩盖自己的神色，同样地，汗水渗出了他的额头，在阳光下微微闪光。

Spock意识到在谈话的这个阶段，他必须澄清一件事情才能让对话进行下去：“Kirk学员，我并无恶意，作为主要的编写者，我希望通过直接交谈了解你的想法。”

人类吃惊地睁大了眼睛，但是他冷静了下来，他的脸有些泛红，似乎为自己的激动有些羞赧。他的后背放松了下来，虚靠在椅背上，Spock感到在他们拉开的空间里有凉风吹拂。

“最初委员会认为我作弊了。我想你不会认可，但是这个测试才是作弊的那一个。”Jim耸耸肩膀。Spock知道Jim仍然是严肃的，但这个人类倾向于用轻松的姿态掩饰——

Spock暂且放下了这个念头。

“肯定的。”他回答。

“你试图创造一个无解的困境，”Jim说着，“无论如何舰长都必须死，不管你的战舰多么先进，不管你的船员多么优秀，不管你有多少经验可供参考——这是一条必须走到底的死路，对吗？”

这便是Spock无法解开的疑惑。Jim Kirk——尽管他用近乎挑衅的手法依靠作弊的手段通过了测验，且反而指控该测验作弊——是少数几个不曾抱怨小林丸号测试过于艰难，而清楚地指出了该测试的目的的学员。

“肯定的。”Spock重复自己的回答，期待着面前正用举在半空的双手发泄情绪的人类说出更多的话。

而Jim显然打算满足Spock的期待。

“你知道这让我想起什么吗，教授。我想起了我的爸爸，那个伟大的Kirk。他牺牲自己，救下了全舰的人，甚至包括他的妻子和孩子。”

Jim的表情变得空白——过分空白，他的声音似乎由另一个个体所掌控了，他所说的话并不带着任何感激与崇拜之情，而是一个不带情绪的陈述。接着，Jim又突然回到了他的身体里。他的一只手不耐地扯了扯领口，皱着眉头在座位上挪动着，仿佛在重新适应这幅躯体。Spock看到人类额头的汗水逐渐增多，或许他需要再一次补充水分，但Jim只是舔了舔嘴唇。

“我猜，或许我父亲给出的是一份标准答案，嗯？”Jim的嘴角扯开，露出又一个不带任何积极情绪的笑容，“我想过很多次——不是小林丸号测试，而是开尔文号事件。结果是虽，然我很不愿意承认，但如果是我，我也会那样做的。”

人类安静了，他不住拨弄着叉子的手停滞了下来，他的身体也停滞了，似乎被自己所说的话触发了某个条件，就连他的呼吸也停滞了下来。在Spock感到担忧之前，他及时喘了口气。Jim抬起头看向瓦肯人，但他的眼神是涣散的，蓝色的双眸陷入了一个更广阔的的空间，似乎就是宇宙本身。他的视线穿过Spock，他看向远方的行人、街道、建筑，穿越地平线的桥梁与天幕，看向了遥远的地方。

或许在他心中，开尔文号仍然在宇宙深处缓慢地解体，那巨大的残骸与废墟环绕着George Kirk的躯体，无声地漂浮旋转着。

-

“我说过，我不相信没有胜利的绝境，尤其是当我有机会第二次、第三次坐在开尔文号——不，我是说小林丸号上的机会时。有多少人能拥有重新来过的机会呢？”

Jim重新整理着自己的思路，他感到阳光在后颈灼烧的温度，比太空要温暖，甚至比爱荷华的夏季还要炎热。瓦肯人的视线投注在他的身上，令他的心跳节奏越发地紧密，但那不是紧张或害怕、担忧，他感到兴奋，感到全身的肌肉都在跃跃欲试中颤抖，像是一个前所未有的挑战等待着他攀登。

而他知道自己必须翻越。

“我主修的专业是指挥，教授，但我学了更多，外星语言、工程、计算机、生物、历史之类之类的。因为——因为我是一名舰长。谁知道也许我今天在图书馆偶然看到的一行字、解开的一道题，也许就能在明天救下三百多名船员的性命呢？

“Gary，Bones——我的同学，甚至我的导师都劝我应当在课程表上有所删减，他们认为这几率太小，是徒劳无功。但如果我要成为一名真正优秀的舰长，我就不能放弃一点点的可能性。”

Spock眉头间的疙瘩越发纠结，这让Jim心中或多或少有些得意。他感到口干舌燥，但不是因为自己的长篇大论，而是Spock专注思考的神情在不断地催促他说出更多。就像在思维空间互相支撑又互相拆解的两个打斗的人，Jim心想着。

“我就在小林丸测试的程序里找到了这一点点的可能性。或许你认为这是作弊，但我不认为。只是由于程序无法完美地模拟预设情景，不代表我不能在发现之后规避漏洞，一行代码，拯救几百个船员的性命，我认为这是合理的。”

Spock没有立即回答Jim，他忍不住对瓦肯人探身问道：“——不是吗？”

或许在最后，他仍然渴望得到一份认同，即使那是来自让他恼火的小林丸号测试的作者的认同——或许他最渴望得到就是来自测试的编写者的认同，而不是委员会那几个高高在上的审判者一句轻飘飘的裁定。他希望Spock在长久的思索后对他点头，“肯定的，”他希望Spock说，“你的理解是具有价值的。”

Spock仍然在思索着，他几乎能看到瓦肯远超人类效率的大脑在运转，分析，验证，随便什么方式。他想Spock的判断竟然对他如此重要，这本身就是如此的不可思议。

“Spock，”他听到自己说，“即使小林丸号真实降临在我的舰船上，即使所有船员都告诉我这是一个无法胜利的绝境，即使我的大副也告诉我这是死路一条，我也不会放弃。我的父亲，他并没有失败，因为他的船员逃生了——因为我就坐在你的面前。”

他多么希望自己能够提前得知Spock的邀约，能够在寝室里提前写好草稿，告诉Spock他为什么要三次坐在模拟器前方。也许这就是Spock的目的，他要打得他措手不及。

Spock依然没有说话，他制造着让Jim不安的空白，让他越发想要说出更多。

狡猾的瓦肯人，Jim心想，太过狡猾。

-

“即使是你父亲本人的死亡，你也认为他获得了胜利？”

Jim在座位上瑟缩了一下，Spock意识到自己的失礼。Jim又捉起了面前的叉子，这是他不安的表现。在Spock能够道歉之前，Jim点了点头。

“准确而言，没有所谓的‘胜利’与‘失败’，他——Kirk舰长在当时的情景下做出了最优解，我认为那就是舰长的职责。”

Spock迫切地想要询问人类，什么是舰长的职责。就在这时，Jim低下了头，他将手中画着小星舰的餐盘用手中的叉子轻轻盖住，像是盖住了一段回忆，像是想要盖住了当下发生的一切。然后Spock注意到金色的光线在他的发梢上跳跃着。正午的阳光已经在他们的谈话中不知不觉地倾斜，已经越过了树梢。

Jim Kirk重新望向他，年轻的脸庞带着生机，带着无限的可能，带着Spock尚不能完全解析的情绪。亲身经历与观察，Spock意识到，远远比一行行文字来得更加真实而准确，总是成为他第一手的参考。

一个从未有过的念头牢牢占据了他的脑海。

“Jim Kirk，”他说，“我期待你成为舰长的那一天。”

Jim笑了起来，他的嘴角上扬，眼尾微微皱起，他额头浅浅的纹路并未减损他年轻的特质。Spock知道，这是人类心情愉悦的表现。

“谢谢你，Spock，”Jim回答，“我也期待着那一天。”


End file.
